What I Want
by Monigue
Summary: Imagine being able to read peoples minds. Pretty cool, huh? Now imagine having to succumb to their strongest desires. Not so fun... Meet Shana, a pyschic with a twist and the groups next mission.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Yu-Yu-Hakusho that I use in this fanfiction. I do, however, own my original character, Shana.

AN: For all of you who know me and/or have read my profile, you might be surprised that I am doing this. It's kind of a challenge, to see if I can really successfully write this kind of fiction. Those of you who read fanfiction often probably know that it's pretty hard to pull a character/other character off really well. (Note: I say hard, not impossible. Purple Sky by Kitsune Ria is actually quite good.) So please, give me a chance and review as to whether it's any good at all. I've wanted to write this for a while... Thank you for reading!

Chapter One

It just so happened that when I met the man of my dreams my mouth was full of black ink.

Everyone knows that when you look your worst a very attractive member of the opposite (or same) sex will walk by. I can top that.

I walked into him.

Great, huh? Yeah. That's what I think.

Why am I talking about this? I figured that if I was going to tell this story, I should probably start from the beginning. And this, however strange, is the beginning of my story.

But I'm rambling. I can tell you want to hear what happened. So I'll start off.

This whole thing started with me in the library, nibbling the top of a black bic pen. I have a bad habit of nibbling on my pens as I work. A very, very bad habit as it turns out, actually. I was pondering a particularly sadistic math problem our teacher had assigned us.

Nibble.

Nibble.

Nibble.

_Crack._

My mouth was filled with an intensely foul tasting substance. Something cold and wet was running down my chin. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, which I now saw was covered with an ugly black smear. Crap. I glanced down at my pen, which looks like an amputated arm that is leaking black blood. Disgusted yet? Yes, I do have a sick mind.

Trying to stay calm, I dodged my way through the mostly empty library. Almost everyone had left by now. The halls were empty as far as I could tell. I didn't really take a long time to look around. Really I just slapped my hand over my mouth and sprinted down the hall to the nearest bathroom. My fabulous luck, however, ran out before I get there. I find myself jolted to a halt by a male chest. My heart skips a beat, hoping that it's not the guy I've been crushing on.

I looked up and my heart fell as I realized that it was worse.

Much, much worse.

This guy was freaking _gorgeous._

Not handsome. Not cute. _Gorgeous._ I would go as far as to call him beautiful. He had long, bright red hair that just made you want to run your hands through it. Bright emerald eyes glow with amusement.

"Sorry." Oh god. I was doomed. His voice was sexy too. He was thinking that I was a spaz, but not in a particularly hostile way. He's known more than his fair share of spazes.

How do I know? It's a long story, and you really wouldn't believe me if I told you. He smiled at me, and I knew I had to get out of there fast, for fear that I would start drooling. I mumbled an apology. He noticed my mouth, and smiles again. At this point I ran.

"My name is Shana!" I called back. I knew he had been wondering what it was. To my astonishment he doesn't look very surprised. That trick gets most people. With that I turned the corner and left the beautiful stranger behind. My intuition screamed that I was going to see him again.

It's usually right about these things, you know.

(Kurama's POV)

I rummage through my pocket and find the object I've been looking for.

My communicator. I flip it on and send an urgent call to Koenma.

"What is it, Kurama?" Koenma asks, looking a little surprised. I'm usually the one who calls him, not the other way around.

"Koenma, I think I've found something that you might be interested in."

"How convenient. You can come over to tell me all about it. Cause I've got another case for you."

"I'll be right there." I turn off my communicator and glance at the direction that Shana had disappeared in.

Fancy finding a psychic here.

AN: So how was the first chapter? Good? Crappy? Tell me what you think, please! I heart feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters that I use in my fan fiction. Kay? I do own my ipod, which is my baby and I think is developing sentient thought.

Chapter Two

(Kurama's POV)

"So this girl is a psychic?" Yusuke asks, leaning against one of the office walls and regarding Koenma with heavy lidded disinterest. "So what? We've met psychics before. What makes her so special?"

"Well, for one thing, she has incredible spirit energy. I would be willing to guess she has at least a little bit of demon blood in her." I nod my head in agreement,

"I... ran into her... earlier today. Her spirit energy is nothing short of extraordinary for someone who has never been trained." I add.

"What Kurama is saying is true, but not the point." Koenma leans forward, his fingers laced on top of his desk. His voice has become sterner. This must be important, because he certainly means business. "The point is that she is a very unstable variable. She has not come into her powers as of yet."

"Translation, please." Yusuke demands. "What the hell does this have to do with us?"

"While this girl can read other people's thoughts, she can also tell their deepest desires. They have... a peculiar effect on her. If the desire is strong enough, her body becomes a tool for it. Against her will she must do anything in her power to accomplish that desire."

"Sounds likes she could be used as a weapon." Hiei observes from his place in the shadows.

"Indeed." Koenma agrees. "Which brings me to your next mission. You will be attending her school to protect her, help her control her power, and make sure that she doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"But this girl is in high school!" Kuwabara points out. "Yusuke and I are only in Jr. High."

"Yes, I thought of that." Koenma sighs. "Now, I normally wouldn't do this but I've pulled some strings and you two and Keiko are being transferred into high school for the sake of this mission. Hiei is enrolled as well."

"And Keiko said I'd never graduate." Yusuke smirks.

"What makes you believe that I would go to a human school?" Hiei growls. I send him a warning glance.

"I don't actually expect you to attend any classes, Hiei. Being enrolled just gives you an excuse to prowl the halls all that you want." Koenma clarifies. I sigh softly in relief as I see Hiei calm down.

"Wait, Keiko's moving up to? Why?" Yusuke asks, finally processing what Koenma said.

"We thought it would be good for this girl to have some female companionship. Part of the reason that she has not yet come to power is that her self-esteem is extremely low. She could use a few friends. Boton is coming along too."

"So you mean the whole group is transferring into my school?" I ask.

"Basically." Koenma answers.

"This..." I must to myself, "ought to be interesting."

An: Short chapter. It's just all that needed to occur in the time, alright? The next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Do you really have to rub it in? (Scowls.)

Chapter Three

(Shana's POV)

I poke very cautiously at the caustic looking substance on my cafeteria tray. I just transferred to this school, so I'm really not sure what food to trust yet. It looks like I'm going hungry today.

I'm sitting alone at the table. I don't really... know anyone yet. It's all right though. It's better this way, and I'm used to it. I transferred away from my last school because too many people found out about my "gift." It's happened more than once. I get careless, answer a question before it's asked or I know something that I shouldn't. Eventually someone figures it out. Luckily no one has figured out my curse. It's bad enough when people don't know about. I can't even imagine what it would be like if people knew they could control me... I look down at my food.

I am snapped out of my reverie by a vaguely familiar voice.

"Mind if my friends and I sit down here?" I look up. Bright green eyes meet my gaze. It's the beautiful stranger from the other day, I realize. Behind him are five other people, none of whom I've seen before.

"Um... sure." I respond, a little bit surprised. The whole group sits down. My table has gone from holding a lonely one person to a very crowded seven.

"I don't think I ever introduced myself to you. My name is Shuichi Minamano, but you can call me Kurama."

"Kurama? That's a peculiar nickname." I speculate. Immediately strange images flash through his mind. I catch one image of a white haired man with a fox tail and ears. He is awesome and terrifying.

"Its...a long story." He smiles wistfully.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi." Another attractive boy says. His black hair is messy. He looks a little younger than me, but his eyes are too old for him. They have a fighters gleam. "Ex-Jr. High punk." His honest grin is strangely reassuring. This boy is smarter than he lets people think. I can tell.

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara." The boy sitting next to Yusuke says. This one is not attractive at all. He is much too tall with a strangely angular face. From what I can tell, he's not the brightest crayon in the box. He's got a good heart, though.

"This is Hiei." Kurama says, introducing the smaller guy sitting next to him. Hiei is very short, but something about him made you think that your life would be cut very short if you pointed this fact out. He's certainly very attractive, but in an unconventional kind of way. His crimson eyes are disconcerting.

"Enough with this small talk." Hiei says. His voice is cold. "Just tell the psychic what we're here for."

My eyes widen and my heart skips a beat. Every hair on the back of my neck stands on end.

"Who told you that?" I demand, panic rising in my voice.

"Well, I guess we have to explain this to her now, huh?" Yusuke asks. How can they know? How could someone here know already?

"Who told you that?" I demand.

"It doesn't matter who told us. The point is, we were sent here to protect you." Kurama says, looking right at me.

(Kurama POV)

Shana looks shocked at my words.

"Protect me?" She stutters. "But why?"

"We know about your powers, but we also know about the unfortunate side affects." Hiei says, his arm crossed over his chest. "We're here to makes sure that no one tries to use your power for their own reasons."

I turn to look at Shana. For the first time, I really study her. Her long bangs fall over pale gray eyes, the color of the winter sky. She is wearing very baggy clothing, but I can see curves nevertheless. She's beautiful, but does a good job hiding it.

Right now she looked utterly, utterly terrified.

"You... know about that too?" Her voice is void of any emotion.

"Yes, we do." I say, leaning in to catch her eye. "But none of us would ever use it against you."

"Yeah, we may be a tough group, but we're not cruel." Kuwabara cuts in.

(Shana's POV.)

"You have nothing to fear from us!" Chirps the girl sitting next to me. She's very happy looking and has bright blue eyes. "I'm Boton, by the way. Nice to meet you!"

I feel like I'm about to throw up.

"You know about me, yet you don't seemed surprised or afraid." I manage a small smile despite my nausea. "Do I even want to know who you people really are?"

"Well, I'm a fox demon and a thief who had to flee to this body to escape capture. I'm about a thousand years old, really. Kurama comes from my old name, Yoko Kurama." Kurama says. I stare at him in disbelief. He looks fifteen. But then I can see into his mind and tell that he's not lying. The man I saw before must have been Yoko... this is too bizarre.

"Hiei here is about three hundred years and a demon as well. You really don't want to see what's under that bandana." Kurama continues. Hiei scowls.

"Yusuke is the spirit detective. He's human... well... mostly." Kurama looks at Yusuke. "What else is there to say about you, Yusuke?"

"Oh, I've been dead once!" He grins. He's not joking, which terrifies me. "Twice if you count that time with Suzaku." (AN: This is at a point after the Dark Tourniment.)

"Boton's a ferry girl and she can fly on an oar." Kurama continues. Boton beams at me.

"Kuwabara's a human, but he's also strong."

"If you want to know his deep dark secret, he actually sleeps with his kittens." Yusuke says to me. I can't help but smile as he grins at me.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara protests.

"This is Keiko. She's human, but not a fighter." Keiko is a mousy brown haired girl. She smiles at me warmly. She seems normal, which is a relief in this bunch of freaks. But hey, look who's talking...

"Yusuke and her are an item." Boton whispers to me, a sly look on her face.

"No we're not!" Yusuke objects, his face turning pink. It's an amusing look for someone who I can tell tries to act tough. Well, he does have feelings for her and vice verca, that much I can see right away.

"Denial." Scoffs Boton. Yusuke ignores her, but he's still blushing.

"So anyways, we're here to protect you until you get better control over your power." Boton adds, smiling at me. Definitely bubbly, this one.

Well, this is a lot to take in at once. To know that maybe I'm not the only one with powers like these... it's not a bad feeling.

I look at the group in front of me, at their smiling faces, (in Hiei's case, scowling) and wonder what I've gotten myself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, cay?

AN: Sorry this is so late. School is... nuts.

Chapter Four

(Kurama's POV.)

I just did something I never, never thought I would have to do.

I... I... I...

Alright. I'll clam down and just tell you what I did

I... transferred out of honors.

( Shana's POV)

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was stalking me. Then again, I do know better and I still say that he's stalking me. I'm not particularly upset, though. I mean, come on. Someone who looks like that can stalk me any day.

Anyways, Kurama has showed up in all of my classes today. And I mean, all of them. Keiko has been in a bunch too, but I mean... all of them. The other people are all lounging around in the halls. Kuwabara and Yusuke have been cutting classes most of the time. They're not... the brightest crayons in the boxes, and now that they're a year behind they're completely lost.

He's sitting in the desk next to me. Jesus, this guy is really smart. Every answer so far he's gotten. I mean, I can sense Keiko's thoughts too and she's also pretty brilliant but this guy is just a freaking genius. Can he get any more perfect?

I... didn't... just... think... that... I can sense my cheeks growing pink. I rest my head on my desk so no one can see.

Sometimes I'm really glad it's me reading the minds and not the other way around. Very, very glad.

The bell rings and I exit the room. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Keiko's smiling face. Jeez, this girl is happy. Almost frighteningly so.

"Hey Shana! I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over at my house tonight?" She asks me, grinning. Her intentions are only good, I can tell. That's the sort of nice thing about being psychic. Phonies are very, very easy to see through.

"Sure." I smile a little bit. I haven't been over to someone's house in a very, very long time. Not since I was little and no one could put together the pieces of my ability.

"You can borrow some clothes and stuff from me, kay?" I'm following her down the hall. She seems to know where she is going.

"Yo Keiko!" Yusuke calls from the other side of the hall. He's leaning against the wall casually staring at Keiko. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah! Shana's coming with us." Keiko calls back.

"Go where?" I ask, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, he usually walks me home." Keiko answers.

"And he's not your boyfriend." I ask disbelief filling my voice. I can feel her panic a little.

"No. We're just friends."

"And he walks you home."

"Yes."

"..."

"Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?"

"I can hear you ya know." Yusuke calls. His face, as well as Keiko's is very pink. I try to refrain from laughing. Can you say denial?

The majority of the walk to Keiko's house is silent, with the occasional interruption of Keiko awkwardly trying to make conversation and failing miserably. I entertain myself by reading listening in on their thoughts. Their both mulling over what I asked Keiko. Both of them are trying to reassure themselves that they don't have feeling for the other while actually having them.

People make me laugh.

We finally arrive at Keiko's house.

"I'll... uh... see you guys tomorrow." Yusuke says, and walks off very quickly. Hah. Being inside of the mind of a teenage boy never ceases to entertain me. They're so awkward. And they seriously do think about sex every fifteen seconds. That's why it's dangerous to go into some guy's minds. They think _dirty._

We both enter Keiko's house. It's a nice house, pretty non-descript. Very, very neat. I get the feeling that Keiko is probably pretty anal about that kind of thing. Her room is immaculate. It's so spotless I start to wonder whether there are any germs within these walls. (AN: I have no idea what Keiko's room looks like. This is what I picture it as, though.)

We both plop down our book bags on the floor.

"Hey, do you want to change out of your school uniform?" Keiko asks. It's a pretty good idea. The school uniforms, while looking pretty cute, aren't all too comfortable. I prefer pants to skirts anyways.

"You can change in the bathroom down the hall. I'll change in here, alright?" She beams at me. So... happy...

I trot down to the bathroom that she directed me to. Halfway through changing, I hear- well, over think, something very distressing.

You wouldn't know if you haven't heard it, but someone thinking only one thing very strongly is like a mental shout. Sometimes it sort of hurts your head. I am on the verge of doubling over, the racket in my brain is so loud.

_Holy crap... she's undressing! _

I get off the floor and start listening closer.

_What do I do... what do I do? Should I look or not?_

If at all possible, the voice is actually getting louder. I close my eyes and try to locate where it's coming from.

_She's gonna kill me if she finds out about this..._

It feels like it's right outside of Keiko's bedroom.

Uh-oh.

I tear out of the bathroom, still in my school top and jeans. Sprinting down the hall, I rip open Keiko's door. She's bending over to reach for her tee-shirt and is in only a bra.

_What's Shana doing? _The mental voice sounds oddly familiar. And whoever it is knows my name. Wait a second...

"Shana?" She asks, looking at me strangely.

"Keiko I need to talk to you outside in the hall." I hiss. "It's sort of important."

She must sense the urgency in my eyes and follows me outside. I close the door behind her.

_What are they doing?_

"Keiko, someone's spying on you from outside your window."

"What?" Keiko asks, looking aghast.

"And I think that it's Yusuke." I add, noticing her look has gone from horror to anger so intense that I feel like it should start thundering outside. What happened to the happy? I recommend not getting this girl angry. Several things are going through Keiko's head right now. Several of them involve flamethrowers. I guess she's happy so much when she's angry she's _really _angry.

"Come on Shana. We're going to the back yard." She is smiling in a way that I think must be very, very bad for Yusuke.

Keiko has stopped in the kitchen to grab a book of matches. Her brown eyes are shinning evilly.

"Whoever is up my tree better explain what they're doing there."

"Um... there's no one up here." A voice calls from the branches. "You're going insane."

"Then no one won't mind if I burn down this tree, huh? And if there's no one up there, who's talking to me?" Keiko says, striking a match with a dangerous maniacal gleam in her eye.

"I... uh... am the spirit of this tree. Uh. Yeah. I am a very wise and ancient tree. I wouldn't appreciate being burned down. Really. That's not cool. Only you can help prevent forest fires, says Smokey the bear."

"I think I've been transported into a public service announcement." I groan.

"The spirit of the tree says that you can put out the match now." Squeaks the "spirit of the tree."

"Theoretically, if there was someone in you, oh spirit of the tree, what would they be doing up there?"

"They'd be assigned to protect Shana."

"What?"

"We- I mean, whoever he was working with were taking shifts and it was his turn. He certainly didn't mean to see anyone undressing. He would also like to add that Keiko has a pretty banging body-"

"THAT'S IT THIS TREE IS GOING DOWN!" Shreiks Keiko, running at the tree with a lit match. I have to hold her back by both arms.

"Yusuke-spirit of the tree- whoever, I really recommend apologizing to her. Quickly. I can't hold her back much longer."

"YUSUKE YOU BASTARD GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" Keiko yells. Yusuke very hesitantly jumps down from the tree, backing nervously away from the rabid looking girl.

"Um... heh... sorry about that Keiko." Yusuke laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "You know I was just kidding about all that right?" Keiko seems to calm down marginally.

"Well, you better have enjoyed what you saw, cause you're sure as hell never going to see it again you pervert." Keiko scowls. Ouch, that one hurt. I can feel Yusuke inwardly wilt.

"Oh come on Keiko. Don't be such a tight ass. I'll tell you what. Next time you'll watch me undress, alright?"

Keiko's left eye twitches. Her mind is filled right now with verrry interesting images. She turns bright red.

"I am going to kill you and feed your remains to the dogs." Her voice is dangerously, dangerously low. I let her go before she rips away from me and she is on top of Yusuke, beating the howling boy with merciless fists.

"And they say they're not a couple." I laugh under my breath.

AN: Well this one was longer and had humor! YAY HUMOR! I hope you likey.


	5. Chapter5

Disclaimer: I...don't...own... anything... alright? Except for a rather twisted imagination, I guess.

AN: My last... chapter in reserve. For a few more chapters, its going to be mostly humor until I get my plot fully worked out. Kay? It's going to be a serious fic, but it will be pretty funny (I hope)

On a random note, anyone ever read the manga Peach girl? My dad brought me back the first one from Japan. I read ahead in the bookstore, and she ended up with the guy I wanted her to. YAY!

Chapter Five

(Shana's POV)

I turn towards Keiko very slowly in the dark.

"You are a sick, sick puppy, you know that Keiko?" I chuckle.

"Wha?" She groans, half asleep.

"Do you realize that this is the fifteenth time tonight that you've thought about Yusuke undressing? Geez, you're thinking like a guy." I laugh. I can almost see her blush glow through the darkness in the room.

"I don't want to talk about it." Keiko says into her pillow. I look over at her. Is she... drooling? Oh my God... this girl has got it bad. (AN. One person reading this will get it fully. Heheheheheh...) "I don't think about him like that, alright?"

"Look, Keiko, saying that to anyone else may work, but saying that to someone who actually knows what you are thinking doesn't work all too well. Even without my powers, I would've figured it out by now."

"... is it that obvious?" Keiko asks nervously.

"What do you think?" I answer. Keiko huffs out a sigh.

"I don't want to tell him. I mean he's my best friend, and I don't really know what he feels for me. And he's the sort of jerk that would use it against me. Unless... you had any idea?" She asks me hopefully.

"I don't... like to tell people what others are thinking. I feel like I'm invading people's thoughts enough when I listen in on them, but telling others just makes it much too complicated. For example, I'm _sure _that you wouldn't want Yusuke to know what you were just thinking." I can feel Keiko get a little nervous after my last statement, and I can't help but agree with her. I can't even imagine what it would be like to have Kurama know what I thought about him.

Wait... why did I just think about Kurama there?

Keiko has flipped on the light in the room, having decided that we're probably not going to be going to sleep for a little while. I watch her break out into a feminine and decidedly evil grin as she sees that I'm blushing.

"Oh... Shana! Who are you thinking about."

"No one." I mumble. Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it....

"We've been talking so much about my love life that I completely forgot about yours!" She is grinning like a fox. This girl is really nosy.

"It's non-existant."

"Are you trying to tell me that a girl that looks like you doesn't have a boyfriend?" She asks. Despite the obvious compliment that she had just paid me, my heart sinks a little bit. It's really not good for people to be noticing me like this.

"Look... Keiko. You know about my powers, right?"

"Mmm-hmm." She responds.

"Even the negative parts?"

"Yeah. You have to fufil people's desires and stuff, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Now think about it: what do teenage guys want all the time?"

"Food?"

"No, Keiko." I say, rolling my eyes. She is sort of right though. "Teenage guys think almost all the time about girls and going... places with them."

Keiko blinks once, then it hits her. "Oh my God! That's horrible! So you can't even be around guys one on one without the fear of being raped. And it's not really even rape because they didn't really force you."

"Exactly." I sigh. Luckily, I didn't have to learn this lesson the hard way. I figured it out in fifth grade when a boy made me kiss him. Not really through physical force, but just through wanting it so bad. As I grew up I learned that some boy's wishes were not as innocent as that ones. Again, boys think about sex almost every fifteen seconds. Not all of them, mind you. There are some exceptions to this rule. But the majority do.

"That's so bad."

"Uh-huh."

"I guess you just have to figure out the right guy before anything happens, huh?"

"Even the right guy can make mistakes."

"That's true. But the guys said they were going to try and do something to help you tame your powers. And I bet there's something that Genkai could do to help you. She knows a lot about this kind of stuff."

"That... would be nice." I whisper very softly.

"Mmm... good night, Shana." Keiko sighs, turning off the light again.

"Good night."

I roll over on my back and think about what Keiko has just said. I know it's unlikely, but what if... somehow... these people could help me get control of my powers? To not have to worry every time I pass someone with bad intentions...

That is the type of thing that I only dream about.

My eyes feel like they are weighted shut. Slowly, after a little bit of struggle, I drift into a thoughtful sleep. Usually my sleep is immaculate and only consists of a feeling like I have just blinked and now it is morning. I didn't know that I would be dreaming that night. Well, not dreaming, per say...

AN: Well, there was a lot of my personal experience put into this chapter... I'm really planning some humor around an experience that I had at camp. Heh. D-rock. You have to read to see! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Nuff said. My character, kay?

AN: HOLD ME BAT BOYYYYY… Um… sorry, I just found the Bat Boy soundtrack on Rhapsody and am having waaaay too much fun. Anyways, I'm trying to get this chapter done and stay on top of this story. This is going to be humor, but yes I know what the plot is going to be and it will in fact come out soon. Alright?

Chapter Six

I don't dream very often.

It's one of those weird side affects of being psychic. I'm inside other people's minds so much that when I sleep, I don't even know what to do inside of my own head. Instead, I sort of get cast into other people's dreams. It's a very conscious affair, but its not like I can get hurt or anything. I can't really control which dream I go into first. It's usually just the person that's closest to where I'm sleeping. From there, though, as dreams end I can hop into other people's dreams. It's something that I generally keep under wraps. People have trouble enough when they know that I can read their thoughts, but most people feel utterly violated if someone knows their dreams.

So basically the best thing to do in these sorts of dreams is just not to make my presence known. And if they do find me, to act like I'm just a figment of their imagination. In the meantime, what I find out can be pretty interesting. You wouldn't believe the kind of blackmail that I get on people.

Like, at this very moment, Keiko is dreaming that she's in a closet watching Yusuke undressing.

Yeah.

My abilities cross over into my dreams, to a certain extent. I can just tell you that Keiko's thoughts are quite interesting at this moment. I'll spare you the details. Just Keiko's imagination of Yusuke is traumatizing enough.

I'm across the closet from her. I silence my breathing, as is possible only in dreams. Keiko can't see me in the dark. It's entertaining how close you get to people and they never know.

Keiko takes a quick breath in. No… she wouldn't… oh God…

Keiko sneezes.

Yusuke looks up quickly. In only his underwear he walks over to the closet. And in what seems like slow motion he opens up the closet door. I flatten myself to the opposite wall in the shadow of the closet. I should not be seen.

There is a very awkward silence as the dream underwear boy stares at the self-image of Keiko.

"Ke-Keiko?" Yusuke stutters. I bite my lip to keep from laughing. The world dims, and I realize that the dream must be coming to an end.

"I… um… enjoy your… closet?" Keiko squeals hopefully.

"You were watching me undress!" Yusuke laughs, leaning in and trapping Keiko with his body. I can feel her anxiety, but also a strange excitement. This guy has got to work out. I don't know many other freshmen that look like that.

"No I wasn't!" Keiko squeaks.

"So how's the view, huh?"

"Shut up, Yusuke!" Keiko says. _Good._ She thinks.

"You like it?" Yusuke grins. "Well how about something you'll really like?" He leans in so that his face is barely inches away from her face.

"Yusuke?" Keiko gasps. She can get no word in edgewise as he kisses her. All this is very interesting while one is about a foot away trying not to be noticed. The dream continues for about two seconds more before the world fades to black. I feel the familiar tug that means I will be moving into another dream instead of waking up.

Keiko awakes with a smile on her face. She rolls over slowly, slightly confused by the absence of the teenage boy that had been kissing her only a moment ago.

"God damn." Keiko mutters, coming to the unhappy conclusion the it was just a dream.

I find myself somewhere very cold. Well, as cold as things can be in a dream.

All around me is the pristine white of snow and a pale gray sky. The landscape is riddled with snowmen.

Very, very demonic looking snowmen.

With knives.

While I look a figure is running through the snow. As the figure passes the snowmen, the snowmen raise their heads and follow after him. They go just fast enough to always pose a threat to the person running, but never quite fast enough to catch him. It's the typical nightmare.

The figure dashes in front of me. The hoard of satanic snowmen slide after him. I finally catch site of the figures face. I change my appearance slightly and then call out to him.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?" He looks up, no recognition on his face.

"This… may help." Few people realize that if you know you are dreaming, it is easy to manipulate your dreams. Since I almost always know that I'm dreaming, it makes for some fun dreams. I hand Hiei a newly conjured flamethrower.

Hiei looks down at the object that I just handed him, then up at the crowd around him. Snowmen, flamethrower. Snowmen, flamethrower. The snowmen start to slide away, looking a little worried. Hiei is grinning evilly.

All I'll say about the end of this dream is that I didn't know snowmen could scream up until that point.

It feels like a string around my waist has been tugged, and my white surroundings change to…

Pink.

The whole world is pink, with various bows everywhere. Looking down, I see that the whole floor is covered with a fuzzy white mass. Which, when I look more closely, turns out to be kitties. Swarms and swarms of them. Everywhere.

So… damn… cute.

Whose dream could this be? Keiko's? Boton's?

I stop dead in my tracks as I see what is in front of me.

Kuwabara is hunched over, playing with a particularly cute kitten.

"Kitty kitty kitty!" Gurgles Kuwabara. Oh God. What blackmail this would make. I wonder how much Yusuke would pay to know this?

A lot.

"Kuwabara-kun!" Shouts a voice from my right. Uh-oh. I have to blend in somehow or I'm going to be noticed.

I shudder at what I am going to have to do. Its like every bad anime and manga cliché come back to bite me in the ass.

I turn into a… cat girl.

I drop to all fours on the ground and turn my kitty head to the newcomer. She is a very pretty youngish looking girl She has blue hair and a crimson eyes. Strangely enough, she defiantly reminds me of someone that I know, though I can't put my finger on it exactly. Kuwabara's mental reaction to her is so strong that she has to be a real person. He obviously has romantic feelings for her.

"Yukina!" He shouts and runs to her. It's your average romance scene, with two lovers running through a field of flowers. Except with kitties. Flying every which way. I am pelted with several kitties who are mewing with confusion. I ignore the bundles of fur that have latched themselves onto my clothing.

So it turns out Kuwabara has just one bigger loves than kitties, and it seems to be this Yukina girl. Funny. Looking at him, he doesn't seem like the romantic type. Or the kitty type. You learn something new every day, I guess.

Suddenly, the kitty mass around me begins to move. Out of the swarm, a huge bulk begins to form. The kitties are going into attack formation! Oh sweet God, it's the end of us all.

"Kuwabara!" The huge kitty monster booms-mews- whatever. "You have betrayed us! You love this demon more than us!"

Now that I think of it, kitties really are pretty menacing.

"How could I ever love anything more than you, my kitties!" Kuwabara shouts.

"Then give her to ussssssss!" The kitties hiss.

"Why do you want her?"

"Blood keeps our fur looking shiny and healthy." The kitties purr. Al-righty then. Yukina blinks a few times.

I spot something strange coming out from behind the kitties. Something that looks like a black coat and a spot of very pale skin.

"Um… Kuwabara?" I say, tapping his calf from the ground.

"Yes, kitty? Why have you not joined the evil mass?" He coos. Scary. Scary scary scary scary.

"It's not really the kitties. Someone is controlling them."

"No! My innocent kitties are being used!"

"Yeah. Someone in back is doing it."

Kuwabara quickly dashes behind the giant kitty puppet and holds up the collar of the person controlling them. The kitty monster quickly collapses.

"Elder Tuguro?" He gasps. The disgusting looking creature that he is holding up shrivels a little bit.

"You have foiled my plans! Curses! You win!" Elder Tuguro shrinks and disappears.

"Oh Kuwabara! I love you!" Yukina cries. They rush into an embrace, and the dream fades.

That is possibly the most mind fked dream that I have ever seen in my whole life, if you excuse my French. I open my eyes slowly to blinding bright light. After blinking twice, my sight adjusts to the daylight.

Keiko is still asleep, with her leg flung over a pillow that she is pressing close to her chest. I can hear her mutter Yusuke under her breath, and she pulls the pillow closer.

Suddenly, I feel something very odd. Another presence, pretty close to where we are. I lift my head, very slightly and look toward the window. Yusuke is sitting Indian style on the branch, watching Keiko with a very slight smile on his face and almost shockingly tender things going through his head.

I close my eyes as I realize that if things stay like they are now, I can never have this. I sigh and roll over softly, but can not go back to sleep.

AN: This chapter actually ended up being pretty amusing, with surprising angst at the end. Reviews are much appreciated, just so I know people are reading.


End file.
